vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Camille O'Connell
*Guardián de Hope Mikaelson (brevemente/anteriormente) *Estudiante de Psicólogia (graduada) *Psicóloga |first = *The Originals (TVD) *Always and Forever (TO) |last = *The Originals (TVD) *No More Heartbreaks (última aparición física) (TO) *When The Saints Go Marching In (alucinación) (TO) |hair color = *Rubio |eye color = *Azules |height = *1,69 mts |episode count = *54 (en total) *54 (TO/incluyendo una aparición de metraje de archivo) *1 (TVD) |title = *La Valiente camarera (por Klaus) *Cheeky Little Minx (por Aurora) *Amor (por Klaus y Kol) *Dulce Dama (por Vincent) }} '''Camille "Cami" O'Connell' era un personaje principal en The Originals. Ella era una estudiante de psicología que se mudó a Nueva Orleans para investigar la muerte de su hermano, Sean O'Connell. Inicialmente, tanto Klaus como Marcel se sintieron atraídos por ella y esperaban mantenerla fuera de los conflictos entre los vampiros, brujas y hombres lobo de la ciudad. Sin embargo poco después descubrió el mundo supernatural que la rodeaba, poco después, descubrió la verdad sobre la muerte de Sean, por lo que fue imposible que le mantuvieran ese mundo oculto. Con el tiempo, se involucró más con la Familia Mikaelson, más que nada por el papel de su tío como líder de la facción humana en Nueva Orleans, y parte por su creciente relación con Klaus. Esta relación, combinada con el hecho de que ella era humana, la colocó en la mira de los enemigos vengativos de la familia, que comenzaron a darse cuenta de la importancia del papel que parecía jugar en la vida de Klaus y por lo tanto la veía como un activo en su contra. Esta peligrosa situación culminó con ella rajándose su propia garganta bajo compulsión y posteriormente se convirtió en vampiro; este plan mortal fue puesto en marcha por Aurora de Martel, anterior amante de Klaus, quien quería vengarse de él por abandonarla y por torturarla a ella y a su hermano, y también por celos hacia Camille, quien la veía como su propio remplazo como nuevo amor de Klaus. Después de convertirse en un vampiro, la personalidad de Camille cambió drásticamente; se convirtió en alguien más confiada y determinada, pero también más imprudente y descuidada. Ya que ella misma sospechaba tener un "lado oscuro" como humana, este repentino cambio en su personalidad y comportamiento relacionado con su nuevo vampirismo puede ser visto como una profecía autocumplida. Si este cambio va a durar o no está por verse en los próximos episodios. En The Devil Comes Here and Sighs al final del episodio fue mordida por Lucien Castle como venganza contra por haberle "robado" el cariño de Aurora. Después de varios fallidos intentos para combatir la tóxica mordida, pronto se hace aparente de que no hay cura y después de unas despedidas con lágrimas de sus amigos, Camille muere después de que Klaus le dijera que la amaba y prometiéndole que encontrará paz. Camille era miembro de la Familia O'Connell. Historia No se sabe mucho sobre su historia temprana. Ella creció con un hermano gemelo, Sean, y parecía haber crecido en una ciudad diferente antes, posiblemente para ir a la universidad. Luego se mudó a Nueva Orleans para estar cerca de su tío, Kieran, e investigar las circunstancias que rodearon la muerte sospechosa y trágica de Sean. En algún momento, se inscribió en la escuela de posgrado para obtener otro título de psicología y comenzó a trabajar como camarera en Rousseau. En The Other Girl in New Orleans, Cami reveló a Aurora de Martel (junto con Niklaus Mikaelson, quien estaba escuchando su conversación) que cuando era una estudiante de primer año en la escuela de pregrado, su compañero de cuarto fue golpeado por su novio cuando intentaba romper con él Cami le rogó a su compañero de habitación que buscara ayuda de la policía, el decano o cualquier otra persona que lo escuchara. Sin embargo, su compañera de cuarto estaba demasiado asustada para contarle a alguien más lo que sucedió. Más tarde, Cami se encuentra con el mismo hombre en un bar y lo ve golpear a un estudiante de primer año; ella se enfureció tanto que él se saldría con la suya con su comportamiento abusivo que le estrelló una botella de cerveza en la cara, lo abordó y se arrodilló sobre su pecho mientras ella golpeaba su cabeza repetidamente contra el suelo. Posteriormente, Cami fue arrestada y acusada de asalto y agresión, y ella describió la experiencia como uno de sus secretos más profundos y oscuros debido al hecho de que estaba avergonzada por lo mucho que la disfrutaba. A través de The Vampire Diaries Cuarta Temporada Su primera aparición fue en el episodio The Originals como una camarera en el bar de Sophie y Jane-Anne Deveraux, en Nuevo Orlens, cuando apareció a decirles a los secuaces de Marcel que seguían a Klaus: "Lamento la espera. Si vienen por el gumbo, les romperé el corazón. Ya se acabó." Después de acabar su turno en el bar caminó cerca de la antigua mansión Mikaelson donde conoció a Marcel, quien no cree que tiene buenas intenciones con ella. Klaus conoce a Camille en las calles de Nuevo Orleans y Klaus le pregunta sobre la pintura de un artista y la descripción de Camille de la pintura causa que Niklaus muestre una parte de su humanidad. Se revela que estudió psicología. The Originals |-|Temporada Uno= Apariciones The Originals The Originals Temporada 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals Temporada 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''Save My Soul'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' The Originals Temporada 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' (muerte) *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (mencionada) *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' The Originals Temporada 4 *''No Quarter'' (alucinación) }} Ausencias Temporada 1 (TO) En la Primera Temporada, Cami no apareció en 4 episodios: *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Bloodletting'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' Temporada 2 (TO) En la Segunda Temporada, Cami no apareció en 6 episodios: *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Sanctuary'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' Temporada 3 (TO) En la Tercera Temporada, Cami no apareció en 6 episodios: *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''O3x20}}'' *''O3x21}}'' *''O3x22}}'' Personalidad |-|Humana= Camille no poseía ningún atributo sobrenatural. Camille exhibió un aire de pesadez sobre ella al decirle a Marcel que tiene un cinturón negro en karate. Ella no juzgaba. El asesinato-suicidio de su hermano la había dejado con la necesidad de comprender la psique humana, para poder dar sentido al supuesto caos en la locura. Ella también quería entender los oscuros impulsos después de que atacara al abusivo ex novio de su ex compañero de habitación porque estaba enojada por que él se libraría de sus crímenes. Ella era una persona que defendía su moral, ya que al enterarse de la desaparición del asesino de su hermano, se sintió furiosa porque alguien había sido asesinado. Del mismo modo, poseía una fuerte voluntad, y le decía a Klaus que encontraría la manera de romper el control de la compulsión sobre ella. A pesar de estar justo en medio de todo el caos y el derramamiento de sangre en el Barrio Francés, ella ha demostrado una determinación considerable para continuar lo que su tío trabajó tan duro para proteger. Se mantuvo erguida como una humana, a pesar de vivir en una ciudad llena de criaturas sobrenaturales. Camille estaba lista, inteligente y astuta, capaz de descifrar la psique de vampiros de hasta mil años. Ella mostró un buen sentido del humor y una naturaleza agradable. Ella era valiente y enérgica, mostrando esta valentía en numerosas ocasiones, en particular contra Mikael. Aunque siempre tuvo necesidad de un punto de vista analítico y lógico, también fue compasiva y se preocupó por cambiar a los demás. |-|Vampiro= Después de la transición a un vampiro, Camille se volvió más impulsiva y estaba luchando con su lado oscuro, aparentemente resurgido. Camille tuvo poco o ningún problema en manipular a los demás por medio de la fuerza. Camille mantuvo su actitud cariñosa, pero se deslizó dentro y fuera de su lado oscuro debido a su falta de control de sus emociones. Camille luego entró en una fase de transición en la que quería ser tanto una nueva persona como un nuevo vampiro. Después de un tiempo, Camille parecía estar conociendo más de su humanidad. Ella todavía estaba manipulada y parecía muy infantil, lo que podría tener que ver con que ella fuera un nuevo vampiro. Mencionó que todas sus acciones tienen que ver con el hecho de que ya no quería estar en peligro y quería poder protegerse a sí misma, lo que podría significar que la Camille humana no había desaparecido por completo. Más tarde, comenzó a recuperar más de sus emociones humanas, y finalmente, fue capaz de dejar de lado su ira y su resentimiento hacia Aurora por convertirla. Incluso estaba empezando a intentar volver a su antigua vida de ayudar a las personas antes de morir. Apariencia física Camille era una mujer joven en sus inicios hasta mediados de los años veinte, tenía aproximadamente 5'6 "de altura, y tiene un rostro atractivo que posee ojos azul verdoso, pestañas oscuras y cabello rubio. Su cabello largo hasta los hombros se usaba en una variedad de estilos diferentes , aunque usualmente se usa con un clip, exponiendo su fuerte línea de la mandíbula. Camille parecía estar ausente del maquillaje pesado y usaba una cantidad mínima de joyas, generalmente solo un collar o un colgante. Vestía una variedad de estilos diferentes de ropa, desde Prendas de punto coloridas, chaquetas de mezclilla y jeans, vestidos florales de verano, cardigans con sandalias o botas y, ocasionalmente, los combinan con bufandas de colores. Camille también tenía un pequeño tatuaje en el interior de su muñeca izquierda; sin embargo, el significado es desconocido, y el tatuaje es a menudo escondido debajo de su ropa Poderes y habilidades Camille poseía todos los poderes y habilidades estándar de un vampiro no original. Camille se ha vuelto muy hábil en la compulsión; ella obligó a numerosos humanos, mientras seguía siendo un nuevo vampiro. En Heart Shaped Box, luchó contra Hayley Marshall-Kenner, y fue capaz de defenderse brevemente del híbrido. Debilidades Camille poseía todas las debilidades estándar de un vampiro no original Nombre *'Camille' es un nombre unisex de origen francés. El significado del nombre es "Joven asistente de ceremonias". *'O'Connell' es una apellido de origen irlandés. Es una palabra del gaélico O Conaill que significa descendiente de Conall. Trivia *Ella llegó a Nueva Orleans con el fin de averiguar la verdad sobre la muerte de su hermano. *Camille se enteró de la existencia de lo supernatural en Girl in New Orleans, aunque se vio obligado a no tener miedo por Klaus. *Ella era el único ser humano de sexo femenino en el programa con un papel importante, el otro humano era Kieran, su tío. **Cuando Kieran murió, Camille se convirtió en ser el único humano en la serie con un rol importante. ***Su muerte hizo que ya no quede ningún personaje principal humano en la serie. *Ella tiene un hermano gemelo fallecido, cuyo nombre era Sean. **Sean fue hechizado por una Anciana del aquelarre y asesinó a todos los sacerdotes aspirantes en la iglesia. Agnes fue la bruja que lo hechizó como castigo en contra de su tío por haber tratado de detener la Cosecha. *Hasta el momento Marcel, Klaus y Aurora han utilizado la compulsión en ella. *Camille ha alimentado voluntaria tanto a Marcel como a Klaus. *Camille intentó utilizar la terapia de choques para curar a su tío del hechizo. *Camille instó a Klaus para que convirtiera a su tío Kieran en un vampiro, entonces él aceptó ser apuñalado cuando su estado empeoró. *La primera interacción de Camille con Hayley fue durante el funeral de Kieran, en el cual Hayley presentó sus respetos y le preguntó a Camille si sabía algo sobre Francesca Guerrera. *Camille fue tomada como rehén por Mikael para atraer a Klaus en Red Door. *Camille alimentó a fuerza a Mikael para que pudiera recuperar algo de fuerza. *Camille le salvó la vida a Klaus sacando la Estaca de Roble Blanco justo antes de que Mikael lo apuñalara en el corazón. **A través de esto ella salvó a su linaje entero incluyendo a Marcel, Josh y a varios personajes de TVD. *Estaba siendo preparada por Esther para que Rebekah ocupara su cuerpo. *Camille ha sido hasta ahora mordida por Marcel, Mikael, Hayley, Mikael y Klaus. *Camille fue la segunda persona en enterarse de que la pequeña Hope seguía viva, Marcel fue la primera persona en enterarse pero fue obligado a olvidarla. *Klaus llevó a Camille a la casa segura donde Hope y Elijah estaban. Klaus la llevó a la casa segura para protegerla de Finn. *Camille cuidó a Hope durante la boda de Jackson y Hayley. *Aunque en la Temporada 1 ella fue la personaje principal con más apariciones (18) después de los protagonistas (Klaus, Elijah, Hayley y Marcel; excluyendo a Rebekah), en la Temporada 2, ella es la personaje principal con menos apariciones. *Camille fue asesinada de la misma manera que Hayley y Davina Claire (garganta cortada). *Después de haberse convertido en vampiro, Freya Mikaelson le hizo su anillo solar. Ver También en:Camille O'Connell Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Familia O'Connell Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Dos de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Uno de The Originals Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Línea de sangre de Rebekah Mikaelson